Fluid pumps are known for use in pumping liquids and fluids, such as oils and distillates produced from oil wells. The oils and distillates can also contain contaminant materials, such as sand, grit and the like. The pumping of such fluids results in the gritty materials that are found in the fluid to come into contact with the pump internal elements such as the pump bearings and the seals, which is disadvantageous as the pump elements exposed routinely to entrained gritty materials have a tendency to wear prematurely and fail after a short period of use.
Furthermore, existing pump assemblies employ couplers for coupling the pump assembly shaft components to the motor for driving the shaft but these coupling components typically leak the lubricant oil or grease (e.g. for supplying grease to the internal components) and other such oils retained within the components to the external environment, causing an increase in servicing and repair of the pump, coupling components and hydraulic motors.
Accordingly there is a need to increase the serviceability of pumps and to increase the operating life of pumps involving pumping fluids containing grit contaminants. More particularly, there is a need for the mechanical components that are used to couple the pump to a motor to limit the contaminants entering into the internal pump components (e.g. from outside the pump housing). Additionally, there is a need for the coupling components to limit the contaminants entering into the motor housing. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above presented disadvantages.